


药理作用

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 大概就是出了个任务，然后April（千景）喝了毒药引发了副作用……会透露Act2第五幕《觉醒之月》、冬六《Risky Game》和MIX6《Scarlet Mirror》的信息，因为August的人设是在冬六的时候完整的。
Relationships: August/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 1





	药理作用

**Author's Note:**

> *April就是卯木千景，是他在组织的代号，卯木千景是August给他起的名字。御影密同理，密是December，但此篇没有提及。  
> *August有我的私设。我擅自觉得他很擅长药杀，让密失忆的药也是August在负责研究，所以擅自认为August其实是擅长用药的人。

“……August。”April仰面躺在沙发上。他忍不住在心里反复诅咒据点的沙发，实在硬得够呛，像一张简易行军床。

目前他的情况并不算好，顶多只能说从棺材里刚刚出来。三个小时前，他为了配合陪目标演戏，不得不喝掉一整杯掺了毒药的葡萄酒；两个半小时前，August紧急给他洗了胃，并往他脖颈上扎了针解毒剂。在处理过后的一个小时内，April感到自己发麻的舌头逐渐恢复知觉，同时能够感受到身体本能求生而大量分泌的汗水，思考能力也慢慢地从安全屋的隔音海绵回到了颅腔。

“你等等，命肯定是保住了，我抽点血看看。”August撕开一包新的医用棉签，碘酒的气味挥发在空气里，一时让人感到窒息。他拉了一张小板凳坐过来，一把拽起他的手，把袖子往上撸。接着蘸着碘酒的棉签顿在半空，他很快发现了异样。

“……这么烫是正常的吗？”April有气无力地问。

August一会儿摸摸他额头，一会儿翻翻他眼皮。April感觉自己就是一条砧板上的鱼，只是连蹦的气力都没有，还是忍不住去拍他的手。

“还是有力气抱怨的嘛。”August笑眯眯地说。

“……谁有力气了。”April感到自己的眼眶也湿润着，不知道是被August熟练的手法刺激的，还是出了太多汗。使不上劲的感觉并不好，他感觉自己被什么彻底抽干，又被灌满铅和水银。

August依旧是那副没心没肺的样子，用热水拧的毛巾给他擦拭，擦完又用滴管给他喂水，表情活像在喂宠物店里的小兔子，专注又贴心。“刚验完血，没有问题哦。”August耐心地趴在他枕头边上，“觉得冷就跟我说。”

“我觉得我快要干死了。”April诚实作答。

“那是药在起作用，以毒攻毒，代谢掉就好。”August从茶几上摸来一管试剂，轻轻地在他面前晃了晃，“童叟无欺，货真价实，我不会让你死掉的。另外发热的副作用，等你好一点了再解决它。”

April感觉自己被摆了一道：“……能不能现在解决掉它，你一开始可没有说有这种副作用。”

August的眼神飘忽起来，托着下巴支支吾吾：“其实是April身体素质太好的缘故，本来只有1%不到的可能……会出现情热的症状。”

April不是很想听August的医学解说，更不想去思考August说的1%可能性会发生的副作用。“普通的内分泌紊乱而已，很快就好的。”那个人笑眯眯地从他上方看着他，“来，喝水~”

他头一次有了被玩弄的感觉，然而始作俑者傻笑着看着他，发怒的念头烟消云散。他翻了一个身，August也换了一个角度，从他头顶探出半张清秀的面孔，裹柳色的发丝垂下来。他的鼻梁几乎与April的贴在一起，薰衣草花田与碧色海浪对峙。

他们之间有了难得短暂的沉默，然后是August率先开口。“抱歉，”他满怀歉意，亲吻他的眉心，“是我太冒险了，作战计划当中就不应该让你喝那杯药。”“但你总得想办法让‘那个人’死亡，”April艰涩地抬起手来，去触碰对方的脸，“否则我们俩都会暴露。已经是最好的方案了，August。”

刀尖上跳舞，舞鞋也要沾血。他听出来April是这个意思，深深地吸了一口气，去握他的手：“……我知道。”

潮湿的气流拂过April的面庞。而后在August惊讶的目光中，对方的脸颊上罕见地显现出异常的绯红，一路蔓延到脖颈，大概是已经到了忍无可忍的地步了。

这个时候再询问对方的感受，实在过于不合时宜。于是在他毫无防备的情况下，August俯下身去吻住了他。

——这比任何幻想都要疯狂。

April的脑海一片空白。以他的身体为战场，两种化学式正在展开激烈的竞争。他剧烈地反胃，同时感到硝烟和热潮，从腹部开始灼烧神智，指尖冰凉。

August稍微发力，便轻而易举将他拥入怀内。他恍惚地想起来，从最初开始，August就警告过他，不要随意将后背交给别人。他第一次就吃了亏，结结实实挨了两针，将近两三天的时间内神经麻痹，连开口说话都难以做到。August在下药这方面毫不手软，他的吻也如同毒药，让人上瘾。

April快要窒息。August的体温比他要低，扶住他的面庞的那只手温柔得如同擒一尾羽根，修剪整齐的指甲嵌进皮肤，神经末梢迸溅出支离破碎的火花。他不得不将脖颈更加卖力地后仰，脊背贴在温暖的胸膛上，重心向后转移。

August稍微放开他，他穷追不舍。于是他只好贴着他的嘴唇含含糊糊地说：“……你这几天是不是没吃东西？”April已经没有力气，拿已经找不到焦点的眼睛瞪他，表示无声的抗议。

事后April诚实坦白，并不是没有进食，只是为了完成任务，进食量减了一半有多。August的手探进他的衣服里，解开皮带，把贴身的衣服卷起来，熟练得像做一次平常的体检。掌心细致地推抚过皮肤，每一个瞬间April全身的细胞都在叫嚣着颤抖，几乎把对方吓到，大约是没有想到此前理智下究竟隐忍了多少。

他的手掌继续往下，触碰到禁地的时候，April突然出于本能地挣扎起来。August触电一样收回手，继而亲吻他的脖颈：“一会儿就好。”“……August。”他的声音里呛着微弱的泣音，试图抓住什么，最终握住对方的手。

“……没关系。”August持续地在他的耳边低语，声音温暖缱绻，像一个永远都醒不来的梦。April走神得厉害，感觉自己要焚身火海，走在正午的荒漠，仙人掌也风化成岩石。

然而在无法聚焦的世界里，他又能清清楚楚地描绘出August的模样，到底是根据他的记忆摹画的，还是真正地接触到有着体温的实际形体，也无法明晰。他的声音像摇篮和海浪，双眸是普罗旺斯花田的凝缩，裹柳色的短发含蓄着逝去的盛夏，青白覆雪。

在困倦的睡意袭来之前，April感到自己浑身发凉。那一个瞬间，他被回暖的海潮彻底淹没，企图抓住什么维持平衡，却徒劳无功。他在August的怀里沉沉地昏睡过去，梦见月光和温暖平静的海洋。

**Author's Note:**

> 开车使我精疲力尽……再也不开了……


End file.
